


Art for "Sacrificial Lamb"

by huntress1013



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Art, Gift, M/M, just a small something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntress1013/pseuds/huntress1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is only a small something I made in honour of the fabulous story by princesskay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Sacrificial Lamb"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princesskay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/gifts).



This is a wallpaper kind of thingy that I made quickly in honour of princesskay's fabulous story "Sacrificial Lamb". If you haven't read the fic already then I can only highly recommend it. Click on the picture for full resolution

 

[ ](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v76/huntress1013/sacrificial%20lamb_zps3qkg9jvl.jpg)


End file.
